callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
(spade) and the British Special Air Service (winged dagger).]] Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as the "One-Four-One", is a multinational special operations force comprised of members of the American, Australian, British, and Canadian armed forces. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Zakhaev International Airport, Brazil, a Russian gulag and a Russian submarine base, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016, numerous Task Force 141 special operators were killed by American forces led by General Shepherd, with the majority of Task Force 141 members believed to be dead at the conclusion of the crisis. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Australia, Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States, although the vast majority of its operators appear to be either American or British. The identities of the specific special operations forces that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown, although it is known that at least some of the operators are from the American 75th Ranger Regiment and Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service. Operators from Canada and Australia are most likely drawn from Joint Task Force 2 and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment, respectively. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Lieutenant General Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service such as Captain "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a Russian gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, thus leading to speculation that it is a Company-sized formation. List of Known Members Prominent Members *Lieutenant General Shepherd - United States Army, Shadow Company, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. Killed by Captain MacTavish in Afghanistan on Day 7. *Captain John Price - British Special Air Service, appears to act as a field commander after being rescued from a Russian gulag by Task Force 141. Designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. Believed to be still alive after the events of Day 7. Now a wanted criminal. *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - British Special Air Service, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. Believed to be still alive after the events of Day 7. Now a wanted criminal. *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley - British Special Air Service, appears to act as a field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish and Task Force 141's tech specialist. Condones torture. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson - Playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations. Killed by Shepherd on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *Private First Class Joseph Allen - U.S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Battalion, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Makarov. Killed by Makarov after his cover is blown in Zakhaev International Airport on Day 3. Supporting Members *Archer - British soldier, sniper team leader, seen in Loose Ends *Driver - American soldier, team wheelman, seen in Takedown and killed by Rojas' assistant at the start. *Meat- American/Canadian soldier (but can appear with an Australian flag on his hat in his American model), dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. *Ozone - Canadian soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends *Rook - Australian Soldier, killed in The Enemy Of My Enemy whilst driving Soap and Price to safety *Royce - Canadian soldier, takes charge of Favela TF141 squad, killed shortly after in Takedown *Scarecrow - American soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends *Toad - American soldier, sniper and heavy weapons specialist, seen in Loose Ends *Worm - American soldier; asks "Who's Soap?", seen in The Gulag, successfully extracted. *Zach - American soldier, Navy SEAL, seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Robot - American soldier, Navy SEAL, seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. Other Members These members are randomly generated or do not do anything notable. (* Indicates rarely generated names. It is unknown if the rarity has any significance.) *Aeon* - Seen in The Gulag. *Angel - Seen in TOEDWY and The Gulag. *Apex - Seen in TOEDWY. *Avatar - Seen in TOEDWY. *Bear - Seen in TOEDWY. *Bearcat - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag, Contingency *Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. *Boomer - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, TOEDWY and Contingency. *Boxer- Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. *Bull - Seen in TOEDWY. *Canine - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and Contingency. *Cannibal - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cherub - Seen in The Gulag. *Chino - Seen in The Gulag. *Coffin - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and Loose Ends. *Cypher - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cyclops - Seen in Contingency. *Doc - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and TOEDWY. *Druid - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Elder* - Seen in Contingency. *Exxon - Seen in TOEDWY. *Flux* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Gator - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Hannibal - Seen in Loose Ends. *Hazard - Seen in TOEDWY. *Hercules - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Hitman - Seen in Loose Ends. *House - Seen in Loose Ends. *Jayhawk* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Jester* - Seen in Contingency, and The Gulag. *Justice - Seen in Loose Ends. *Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. *Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. *Langley - Seen in TOEDWY. *Liquid* - Seen in The Gulag, and Contingency. *Lord* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Mamba - Seen in The Gulag. *Messiah - Seen in Contingency. *Midnight - Seen in Contingency. *Monk* - Seen in The Gulag. *Neon - Seen in The Gulag, and The Hornet's Nest. *Neptune - Seen in TOEDWY. *Nomad - Seen in TOEDWY. *November* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Ogre - Seen in TOEDWY. *Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Peasant - Seen in TOEDWY. *Phallus - Seen in Contingency. *Pharaoh - Seen in The Gulag. *Pieces - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Poet - Seen in The Gulag. *Preacher - Seen in TOEDWY. *Prophet* - Seen in The Gulag. *Reaper - Seen in The Gulag and in The Hornet's Nest *Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. *Roadie - Seen in The Gulag, American. *Robot - Seen in TOEDWY, Navy SEAL. *Rocket - Seen in The Hornet's Nest *Rooster - Seen in TOEDWY and The Gulag. *Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. *Sorrow* - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Sparrow - Seen in The Gulag and Loose Ends. *Spirit* - Seen in Contingency. *Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and The Gulag. *Trojan - Seen in Contingency. *Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contingency and TOEDWY. *Undertone - Seen in The Gulag. *Utah - Seen in The Gulag. *Whiskey - Seen in Contingency. *Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. Australian. (sometimes changes ethnicity) *Zero - Seen in The Gulag. *Zeus - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. Equipment * M4A1 * SCAR-H * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 * TAR-21 * M16A4 * Barrett .50 Cal * M1911 * AA-12 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. Except it is already known that Mile High Club was intended to be used in the beginning of COD4, before Crew Expendable. However, more evidence is that Ghost asks Captain Price for permission to go with Roach to find Makarov in his safe house, instead of MacTavish, which ultimately leads to Soap surviving. *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. Much like real life Canadian soldiers *Robert Bowling, in an Australian gamer mag interview (PlayStation), stated that "it's a special ops thing to give everyone stupid names." This was referring to the short lived character Meat. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of TF141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans and Australians have a mix and match. *The fate of the surviving TF 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with Soap and Captain Price. They are most likely fugitives as well, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. Rook is the last seen member besides Soap and Price, who is quickly killed off. *The picture of Task Force 141 (see below) at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of "Mile High Club" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of symbols of the SAS and USSOCOM. *The actual name of Task Force 141 is likely taken from the real life joint-operations organization, Task Force 121, which was founded specifically to hunt down and capture high priority individuals in the War on Terror. *TF141 likely has no "standard" gear because as they are a special ops group, they would dress in gear specific to that particular mission. however, if they did, it would most likely be the MULTICAM pants and shirt because it is seen in the most environments compared to TF141's other uniforms. *Some of the names on the list above are codenames given to members of the Raptor team from Crysis. These names include Nomad, Jester and Prophet. *The generated members of TF141 have the exact same AI as any other enemy or character in the game; the only difference being health and weapon choice. *It is possible that Roach took the picture, seeing that his face is not shown. *It is also possible that Ramirez is in the picture. * Three of the TF141 members (Soap, Price and Ghost) have blue eyes. * The picture below would be canon if it were not for the presence of Captain Price, seeing that Task Force 141 was at the firebase and is talked about by multiple Rangers. * Driver from Takedown might be the one wearing the baseball cap in the photo below. * In the reveal trailer, there is a member with Soap ready to interrogate and torture Rojas's Assistant. However he doesn't appear in the final game and Ghost takes his place. * Notice that all the people in the picture except for Price have their arms folded or stretched out. Price has his behind his back. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Task Force 141